


I Will Wait For You

by mysteriousmagicx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx
Summary: When tensions rise and war threatens to break out between Kingdom Rose and Kingdom Marley, it’s up to Kingdom Maria to step in and do something. However, it was something neither you or Levi wanted to do, but it was necessary. The separation from your love was painful, but you wait for him, knowing he will return and bring you back.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You
Kudos: 12





	I Will Wait For You

**Author's Note:**

> I really love royal au so here's me being self indulgent where you have king Levi and queen reader. there's a part where it does hint at suggestive themes, but again nothing explicit

Peace never lasts for long. It’s only ever a period of calmness until something happens. In a way, peace was the calm before the storm, just waiting for the next catastrophe to occur. After all, things can never stay the same. Humans were greedy, selfish creatures. Always wanting more, even at the expense of others. Whatever gets them the glory they crave.

“As you see, things aren’t looking good.” Hanji says as she places a couple of reports in front of the King and Queen. Around the table the other advisors talk among themselves, most wearing worried faces.

“I somewhat expected something like this would transpire but already they’re gathering soldiers and weapons?” You murmur. “It’s way too early for that.”

Beside you your husband clicks his tongue. “They’re in a hurry. Tch, both of them are a pain in my ass.”

Being smack in the middle of two hostile Kingdoms was not an ideal location to be in but it’s not like Kingdom Maria could be moved elsewhere. On the right was Kingdom Rose lead by King Erwin and on the left was Kingdom Marley lead by King Zeke. Both had history of warring with one another for land and resources. As a result innocent lives were lost, blood shed on the battlefield, everything burned to the ground. Even if you were on the winning side of a war, you still lost important things. You had to work from the ground up again to fix what was destroyed.

Kuchel, Levi’s mother, put an end to their war and restored peace in the lands. Stories of benevolent Queen Kuchel still continue to circle around in the Kingdom, a way to pay respect to their late Queen. It was because of her work that prevented years of turmoil and hardships.

Kingdom Maria kept an eye on the two Kingdoms. While times were peaceful, it was evident to see that the two kingdoms were not friends by any means. They tolerated each other and now, it seems like they can do it no longer. Tensions were rising, cracking the once calm atmosphere.

It was up to Kingdom Maria once again to stop this, hopefully putting out the flames before an inferno blazes through all the lands.

“Our people have sighted people by our borders from both sides. Not a large amount of people, but I assume they were put there to gather intel and report back.” Hanji explains, pointing at the locations on the large map spread out on front of them.

Levi’s eyebrow twitches. “Keeping an eye on us too huh? How troublesome.”

The annoyance was clear on his face. Reaching over to lay your hand on top of his your thumb strokes his skin in an effort to soothe him. When he grabs your hand and gives a brief squeeze it tells you that he acknowledges your gesture.

“For one, we have to find a way to make sure this doesn’t get blown out of proportions. I wish to stop this before it becomes a full fledged war.” You express your desires.

“Agreed, but it’s too early to do anything. I also don’t want to generate extra tension if those two Kingdoms see that we’re getting ready for battle too. For now we wait and see what their next steps are and go from there.” Levi announces.

Hanji nods. “Very well. I will relay information if I discover anything alarming.”

“Good. Meeting adjourned.”

Everyone files out of the room, the advisors going one way while you and Levi head back to your chambers. Deep in thought you wonder how the next few days would go? Will the days be grueling and anxious, wondering what each side is planning? Or will they be full of panic and worry as things move too fast?

“Don’t get ahead of yourself.” Levi’s voice snaps you out of your thoughts. “Huh?”

“If you keep thinking about how things will go, your head will explode with all those what If scenarios,” he responds cooly. “And I would like for my Queen to keep her head.”

That earns a chuckle from you, shuffling closer to him. “You have a point.”

“Besides…,” he stops abruptly making you stop. Gazing into his grey eyes you notice how they soften just slightly for you. “We’ll get through this mess.”

You smile. “Together.”

~~~

Turns out Kingdom Marley made the first move a few days later.

“His name is Reiner, an emissary from Marley. Our people saw him approaching the castle gates but it appears there is no one with him nor does he have any weapons.” Hanji offers the piece of information as she and the royal couple were walking down the hall to the throne room.

“What the hell does he want?” Levi grumbles, displeased to hear the news.

Hanji shrugs. “No clue, if I have to guess he wants to negotiate with us on behalf of Marley.”

“Question is what is he going to negotiate about,” you say out loud.

“Let’s find out,” Levi says as he pushes the grand doors open.

Silence falls over the knights in the throne room when you and Levi enter. Taking both your seats on each of your thrones you spot a muscular, blond man in front of the small steps leading up to the thrones.

“King and Queen Ackerman, it is an honor to be in your presence.” Reiner bows deeply before looking back up, a smile on his face. “Thank you for letting me into your castle.”

Levi waves his hand in dismissal before gazing at him with a serious expression. “Speak, why did you come here.” he cuts right to the point.

“As you know things are not quite so peaceful. The people of Marley are preparing for battle against the Kingdom Rose.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Levi remarks with a bored look, resting his cheek against his fist.

The smile on Reiner’s face grows wider. “As per King Zeke’s request, I have come to ask you to be an ally to Kingdom Marley.”

“Ally?” You repeat. “You want us to help you against Kingdom Rose?”

“Precisely Queen (Y/N).”

“And why should we be allies with Marley?” Levi inquires.

“Think it over King Levi. King Erwin has been quite a thorn at your side, has he not?” Reiner brings up.

“And Zeke has not?” Levi counters. “That man is just as much of a nuisance as Erwin.”

Reiner does not falter. “I will admit, our Kingdom has done some things that weren’t very…nice to say the least. However, we have never done things that King Erwin has done. Remember the blockage? Your people were starving because of him and we gave you aid. You know why he did the blockage? Just to gain resources. A greedy King if you ask me.” The man presents his case and while compelling, still left one question.

“So if we do agree to be allies and help you against Erwin, what do we gain out of it?” You ask a question of your own.

“Utmost loyalty. The Kingdom of Marley will defer to only Kingdom Maria.”

You and Levi exchange a look. It sounds good, definitely not what you two were expecting. However it was not really what you both wanted. There will be bloodshed even with an alliance. Both of you wanted to avoid that, wanted to find some way to calm everyone down and restore peace again without fighting.

“Say we agree, what happens then?”

Reiner answers Levi’s question with enthusiasm. “You will provide us with soldiers and resources of course. You will set up a post in your Kingdom for our soldiers to rest at as well.”

“Is that all?” You tilt your head.

“Actually, there is one condition you must meet.”

“What condition?” Levi furrows his eyebrows.

“As a sign of good faith, you will send Queen (Y/N) to our Kingdom as a hostage. That way, you won’t be inclined to step down from our deal knowing your Queen is with us.”

As soon as the words left his mouth the throne room throws an uproar, protesting the condition.

“How dare he ask our Queen to be their hostage!?”

“Is he mad!?”

“Disgraceful!”

Meanwhile you were stunned, wondering if you heard correctly. Hostage? You? Next to you even Levi was caught off guard for a moment before narrowing his eyes.

“Silence.” That one word from Levi extinguishes the chatter in the room. His glare is cold yet fury burns in his eyes, his lips curling into a sneer. “You dare demand my Queen? How stupid are you?” he growls, making no effort to mask his anger.

“It is what King Zeke asks for.” Reiner stands firm despite everyone in the room wanting to rip him to shreds.

“And if we refuse?” Breaking out of your dazed state you suddenly spoke.

The smile that has been on his face finally disappears, replaced by his lips pressing together in a thin line. “Then we see Kingdom Maria as our enemies and whoever our enemies are, we fight them.”

The air was heavy. It almost felt hard to breathe with all that’s been said. There’s never an easy answer when it comes to royal politics.

Suddenly Levi stands up, catching everyone’s attention. He looks stoic as ever but his aura was chilling. “Escort him out the castle. We’re done here.”

“King Zeke will be waiting for your response.” Reiner reminds him before he is taken away. It wasn’t a matter of becoming an ally or not. No, it was far more serious.

Become a hostage or become an enemy.

~~~

Rumors spread like wildfire in the castle and soon all you heard was the word hostage, whispered among the servants and knights.

“Poor Queen (Y/N), I think she will become a hostage.”

“Being a hostage is terrible, isn’t it? Your fate is sealed if you become one.”

“I wonder if the whole hostage thing is just a trick.”

You sigh to yourself as you pass through the hall. You mind was conflicted with the choices you had. You didn’t know which one would be the best course of action. You’ve never been in a situation like this and so you turned to books on old rulers and their experiences. What you found out didn’t ease the fear you had for becoming a hostage. Being in another person’s territory, as a hostage, you’re under the mercy of the ruler. Hostages were tortured, killed. It makes your blood run cold.

If it comes down to it, were you prepared to accept those fates?

Even though you were uncertain, Levi sure wasn’t. He was adamant on not having you being a hostage. In fact, he was pacing around the bedroom, cursing Zeke out for ever proposing that condition.

_“Damn bastard, I should go kill himself myself. He has some nerve for wanting you as a hostage. As if I’ll allow that.”_

A small smile etches Its way on your face when you think back to his words. You remember how tightly he embraced you during the night, his arms your save haven. So warm and comforting, you feel so protected.

You could use one of his hugs about now to help you feel better. With that in mind you quicken your pace, eager to see him. Upon entering your chambers you were surprised to find Hanji with Levi.

“Oh, I was just about to ask someone to get you.” Hanji says when she sees you.

“Did something happen?” You ask as you take a seat next to Levi.

She hesitates and that worries you. As head advisor she never hesitates to tell us anything, lays it out with all the bloody details if necessary. Levi knits his eyebrows together, clearly sensing something wrong. “Hanji we don’t have all day, now what happened?”

A heavy breath escapes her as she takes out a letter, placing it on the table. “It’s from Kingdom Rose, written by Erwin.”

“Erwin? What does he want?” You scrunch your face up in confusion. First it was Zeke and now him?

“He wants an alliance…,” she starts off slow, only further making your gut twist with a bad feeling.

“Him too?” Exasperation laces Levi’s tone as he reaches for the letter and unfolds it.

“….and (Y/N) be sent as a hostage.”

You freeze when Hanji finished her statement. Eyes wide, mouth hanging open. “Y-You’ve got to be kidding me…,” you trail off.

“Unbelievable,” Levi hisses with creased eyebrows, crumpling the letter and throwing it at the opposite end of the room. “What the hell is wrong with both of them?”

“We’re in quite a predicament. If we become allies with one then the other will attack us. And if we don’t ally with anyone both will attack us.” Hanji says bitterly, equally as frustrated as Levi.

“And they both want (Y/n).” Levi spits out, hands balled into fists.

“It’s because they know how much I mean to you,” you murmur quietly, averting your gaze. “They know you won’t go out of line if it meant jeopardizing me.” Covering your face with your hands you heave. “This truly is the worst scenario to be in.” the more you think the more your head pounds.

“I’m not going to let you become a hostage.” his voice was firm. Wrapping an arm around your shoulders he brings you close to him. Sliding your hands down your face you turn your head to rest against his shoulder, taking a moment to breathe in his scent.

“We’ll find some other way (Y/n). Becoming a hostage would not be ideal, who knows what Erwin or Zeke would do. It’s dangerous.” Hanji agrees, her eyes holding resolve.

You idly wonder if there was even another option, but seeing Hanji’s and Levi’s determination, it gives you hope.

~~~

As days go by all you hear about the two Kingdoms getting ready for battle. Things were looking more grim by the day, the anxiety present both in and out of the castle. The people of the Kingdom were fearful for war while people in the castle were on edge, wondering what their next step is. The storm was coming.

You don’t even know what the next step is and neither did Levi. He was having meeting after meeting with Hanji and the rest of the advisors about what to do. You would be present with him but truthfully, your mind was not in the right place.

You felt like you should know the answer, you were a Queen, a ruler. People look to you for guidance and safety and yet here you were, scared. Not scared of the losses that would happen if a war broke out. Not scared of Erwin or Zeke.

You were scared of being a hostage.

You hoped there was some other way, but really you were lying to yourself. You were a coward. The answer was right in front of you but you acted blind just to save yourself. Levi and the others were working so hard and here you were, wallowing in fear.

Were you worthy of calling yourself a Queen with this attitude? Kingdom Maria’s Queen? Levi’s Queen?

Confronting yourself like that, you realize what you must do.

~~~

Finding the right opportunity to talk to Levi was harder than you anticipated. Every time you wanted to speak to him you just snap your mouth shut. Words balanced on the tip of your tongue but they refuse to fall.

The reports were in front of your face but you hardly process the words, too occupied on how to bring up the matter to him. Levi has been watching you silently for a while until finally he takes the report away form you.

“If you’re not going to read it just say so.”

“S-Sorry…,” you duck your head.

“Didn’t I say not to think so much or else your head will explode?” He reminds you.

You sigh, looking at him with weary eyes. “With all that’s going on, we have nothing to do but think of the best course of action.” Warm fingers stroke your hair before cupping your cheek with his hand. “We will find an answer,” he assures you.

This was your chance. Mustering your courage you say,”I believe I have an answer.”

“You do?” He arches an eyebrow. “What is it.”

“Send me as a hostage to one of the kingdoms.”

Like you expected your answer did not produce a positive response from Levi. Anger masks his face, his tone hard when he addresses you.

“What the fuck (y/n)? Didn’t you hear me say that I’m not sending you in as hostage or has your memory gone to shit now?” His scathing remark did little to break your resolve. You continue to look at him with your unwavering gaze, standing your ground against him.

“My memory is just fine but you have to understand Levi, we are running out of time. There will be war soon if we don’t try to do something about it. There are no other options beside sending me as a hostage or not doing anything at all. And right now, me being a hostage is the best option we have and you know this Levi.”

Your reasoning stopped Levi in his track. He couldn’t argue with that, but still he was frustrated, angry that you even mentioned the idea. “You have any idea what either of them would do to you?” He fights back but you were ready with an answer.

“Hostages in another kingdom can be killed, tortured, or spared depending on how the ruler feels like.”

“And yet you still want to be a hostage?” Levi spits out, his jaw clenched. You didn’t blame him being angry.

You know he is scared too, just like you were. He’s scared to lose you.

Past the anger in his eyes, you see the fear. Levi is rarely ever afraid, known in the lands for his stoic expression and strong nature. But with you, his walls are down, vulnerability on display. He isn’t just your strong King, but your Levi. Simply Levi.

Moving closer to him you cradle his face in your hands, looking deep into his eyes. “I am your Queen. Queen Ackerman, ruler of Kingdom Maria. It is my duty to protect the people of this Kingdom with the power I have.” Resting your forehead against his you take in a shuddering breath. “We both swore, didn’t we Levi? That we would do whatever it takes to save our people in times of need, in times of turmoil, in times of uncertainty? We are rulers, the fate of our people rest in our hands.”

His arms coil around your waist, tugging you to sit on his lap, forcing you to be as close to him as possible. “And if you die?” his voice wavers.

You swallow thickly, fighting back the tears. “I die knowing that I served my people and did what I could to protect them. So please…,” you release a shaky breath. “Let me do this. For you, for the Kingdom.”

Churning the words inside his head, he contemplates them. In the end, he knows he cannot fight you. You were set on your goal, no one can change your mind. If only it didn’t come down to this, but you were right in every way. You both had a duty to fulfill to your people. As much as it pains him to say it, his heart tearing apart, he cannot deny you.

“Alright, we’ll send you as a hostage.”

~~~

It was the night before you leave Kingdom Maria. The castle had a somber air when it was announced you’d be becoming a hostage. Many offered their sympathies, some even cried when they heard the news. It goes to show how deeply they care for you.

On the other hand Levi was quiet, quieter than usual. But his eyes…they tell you the sorrow and pain inside his heart which in turn hurt you even more. Right now both of you sit side by side in bed, not saying a word.

_Our last night together until…well I don’t know_

To your surprise Levi was the first to break the silence.

“I’m sorry it has come to this,” his voice was heavy and riddled with guilt, no doubt blaming himself.

“Oh Levi, please don’t apologize. This is not your fault,” you say in a hushed tone, turning to face him. Levi looks at you for a moment before enveloping you in his arms. His warmth and love encases you, causing you to briefly forget about your circumstances as you relish at the feel of his body close to yours.

You won’t feel him next to you for a long time after tonight so you savor this moment, burning it into your memory. The way he crushes you to his body, fingers digging into your back to the point it was painful, his uneven breathing close your hears…it makes your heart ache. You heart aches so much for him.

“You mean so much to me,” he whispers, his face fitted to the crook of your neck.

“I know, you mean so much to me too Levi,” you say it back, tone full of sorrow. “You mean so, so much to me, more than I can ever explain.” choking out the last statement you feel the hot tears sliding down your cheeks, a sob crawling up your throat.

Withdrawing from you Levi wipes away the droplets but his actions only cause more rain to fall from your eyes. The more you cry the more upset it would make Levi, you know that very well, but you can’t stop. The emotions inside you, they had to be released somehow.

“I will bring you back to me, I swear it,” he vows to you with all the strength he has in his heart. Sniffling at him you manage a watery smile, eyes glistening in the lantern light. “I know. I will wait for you.”

“No matter where you are, how far you may be from me, you will always be my…,” he pauses just so he could kiss you on the lips, hands sliding down your body. “You will always be my Queen,” he breathes. You nearly cry again at how how much love was behind his words.

A whimper slips past your lips as his lips move downwards, passing over your pulse point. Thanks to your nightgown being fairly loose Levi was able to pull down your collar to expose a bit of your chest. You gasp when his teeth scrapes against your flesh, the blend of pain and pleasure intoxicating. Soothing the sting with his tongue Levi alternates between nips and licks until a mark forms.

“You’re mine and mine alone,” he rasps out, tilting his head up.

“I am,” you nod. “I am only yours, no one else’s. You alone have my heart.”

“And you have mine.”

Leaning back he takes your hand and places it over his chest. Vibrations from his heart flow through the nerves of your fingertips. Glancing down you see the mark he left, your fingers ghosting over it. An idea in mind your lips latch onto his neck, a weak spot of his. He sags at the feel of your soft lips when suddenly you also nip at him.

“Doing the same thing to me huh?” his lips twitch, twisting his neck to the side.

“You did it to me, it’s only fair.” You murmur, kissing the love bite you left behind on his skin.

Slowly he pushes you back until you rest against the mattress with him hovering above you. “What do you want from me (y/n)?” He asks, caressing your cheek. He wants to do something, anything for you tonight. The last wish he’d be able to fulfill for you until you leave him.

“I need you Levi,” you answer without hesitation, desperation straining your voice. “I need all all of you tonight.”

“I was going to give you all of me anyways, you didn’t need to ask me,” he mumbles, taking off his sleep shirt.

That night, you two let yourself forget about how things would change tomorrow morning. What mattered was tonight, both aiming to pleasure one another. Quiet gasps and moans in the air, the creaking of the mattress, names said in a prayer. It felt like it was going to last. It was so sweet…

and yet also bitter.

~~~

You gaze out the window of the carriage, the castle disappearing from your view. You were no longer a Queen, but a hostage.

Last night replays in your mind, a sad sigh drifting through your lips. Raising your hand to touch your chest you know the mark Levi gave you is still there. Despite your heavy heart you hold your head up high. This was what you had to do.

It was decided that you would go to Kingdom Rose. Based on Hanji’s reasonings, Maria would benefit more with being on the good side of King Erwin than Zeke. That, and he has a history of being merciful with his hostages, a lot more than Zeke. That was what Levi was betting on, but it was hard to say if Erwin will be merciful to you. Each case was different.

You arrived at the castle sooner than you thought. Or maybe time passed by quickly since you were stuck in your own thoughts, who knows. Exiting the carriage you walk inside the large castle. Right away you see Erwin, a smile on his face.

“If it isn’t Queen (Y/N), welcome to my Kingdom.” He greets you with a warm smile.

You bow to him. “Thank you for having me. It is an honor to be in your presence King Erwin.”

He waves his hand in the air. “Please, no need to be so formal. Make yourself comfortable, you had a long journey.”

“Thank you.”

To be honest, you were not expecting this. He looks to be kind and sounds like it too. You envisioned him to be a lot more arrogant or cold, but he was warm. While this makes you relax your shoulders a bit, you know to keep your guard up. You can’t be complacent, no matter how nice this all seems. It would be foolish of you to put all your trust into Erwin so easily just because he seems friendly.

But at the very least, it appears your fate as hostage won’t be as cruel as you initially thought with how Erwin was.

“I should be thanking you, coming all the way just to see me.” He says as you two walk through the corridors. “You are the wife of Levi Ackerman, a powerful man. Tell me, how is he like?”

“Well, just like any King should be he cares fo this people very much despite how cold he may look.” You reply with the bare minimum. Not wanting to give out too much information but at the same time not wanting to say too little in case Erwin grows displeased.

“Is that right? I’ve heard many stories on how terrifying he can be.”

“He can, but only when necessary.”

“I see, an interesting person he must be. I was surprised to find that he had a wife.” He lets out a little laugh. “Well, life has any surprises in store for everyone.” Coming to a stop in front of a door jerks his head to the side. “This will be your room. Rest up.”

Nodding your head you enter the room. It was simple, a bed and desk and chair. That’s when the loneliness settles in, your eyes casting downwards. Shaking your head your scold yourself.

Levi will come for you, you have trust in him. And like you promised him, you will wait.

~~~

Levi raises his cup to his lips, eyes trained on the new reports. When he realized that he doesn’t taste anything he glances down at his cup only to find it empty.

“(Y/N), can you fetch me another cup of tea?”

The silence after his question served as his sorrowful reminder. Heart heavy with pain he places the cup down with a clink. It was a special tea cup, one you bought for him in a tea set on his birthday. Fingers running over the smooth surface he sighs. There were signs of you everywhere, from the tea cup to your comb to your dresses and….

He feels the mark you left on him. Levi remembers it clearly, the way you looked at him with such love and adoration on that night. You would look at him in that way every time he meets your gaze, but you weren’t here. The bed was cold, his heart broken, and he was empty.

Yet his resolve was that of steel, determined to bring you back safe in his arms.

~~~

Your stay at Erwin’s castle was going better than you expected considering the circumstances. However, you still miss Levi dearly.

Gazing out the window with a longing gaze you deeply sigh. There wasn’t much you could. Confined to the room you were given for most of the day unless summoned by Erwin, it allows your thoughts to consume you. Not to mention the ache in your heart grows each day.

A sudden knock at your door followed by a voice startles you.

“(Y/N), would you accompany me to the castle gardens?”

You hurriedly rush over to the door and open it, revealing Erwin on the other side with a smile. “Sure, I’ll be happy to accompany you.” You answer, walking down the hall with him and out the castle. Maybe this activity will keep your mind off things.

Once outside the breeze tousles your hair and the sunlight kisses your skin. The smell of flowers infiltrates your nostrils, your eyes taking in the various colorful blooms.

“Beautiful, aren’t they?”

“They are,” you agree.

“Sometimes being cooped up in a castle is too much. You need a little fresh air once in a while and the gardens is a perfect place to relax” Erwin hums.

“Mhmm, I know the feeling,” you murmur, a wistful smile appearing on your face as your fingers brush over the soft petals of a flower. “In Maria we have a vast garden, overflowing with flowers. Levi and I walk through it a lot. Even ordered a pond to be created in the garden just for the water lilies..,” your eyes soften. “Just for me…,” you whisper, the words slipping past your lips without a second thought.

Moments later your realize what you just said and gasp. Shit, that was way too much information than needed. What were you thinking? You thought the flowers would be a good distraction but instead they prove to be the opposite. They remind you of the times you spent with Levi, your yearning causing you to let your guard down.

_I have to be stronger than that, I can’t say these things so easily!_

“Levi did it just for you? My, he has a kind heart.” Erwin remarks, his blue eyes sparking.

“I’m sorry, I did not mean to say that…,”

Erwin chuckles. “It’s quite all right. The more you speak of your husband, the more intrigued I am. He loves you dearly, doesn’t he, and you love him just as much.”

“We are King and Queen, our relationship is stronger than anything,” You say with a steady voice.

“Is that so?” This time around his smile seems mysterious, like he was hiding something but what you don’t know. You pay it no mind, returning your attention back to the flowers.

~~~

“Have you slept at all Levi?”

“Don’t ask questions you know the answers to already Hanji.”

The head advisor pursues her lips at the flat response. The bags under his eyes were prominent more than ever.

“Have you at least tried?”

Levi sighs, glancing away briefly. “There is no point if she’s not here. Every time I close my damn eyes I see her and when I open them I realize that she’s not physically here.”

The sorrow in his tone tugs at her heart strings. The separation has been taking a toll on him. She knows better than anyone the love he has for you knows no bounds, endless as the sky.

“The letter Erwin sent said she was unharmed.” She hopes to assure him but it didn’t work.

“I’m not going to believe anything unless I see her with my own two eyes. As far as I know, whatever he writes are lies. You heard the stories, haven’t you?” He gives Hanji a look.

She nods. “Erwin has a way with words, can fool anyone really. It’s what makes him so hard to predict. One minute he can be your friend and the next well…,” she trails off. Neither of them said anything, but they both had their minds on you, wondering exactly Erwin was doing with you.

“Anyways there’s been news,” Hanji diverts the topic. “It appears Zeke’s soldiers are on the move. Our troops have already been stationed to take care of them if they engage.”

“What about Erwin’s soldiers?”

“Not much activity on their side besides mobilizing resources but pretty soon we have to send our soldiers over to his castle as Erwin requested. Knowing how aggressive Zeke can be, it’s plausible that he would rush his army in a charge to overwhelm us.”

“In any case prepare our soldiers now,” Levi remarks as he stands up. “Better to get a move on early and head to his castle soon.”

“Understood, I’ll let Mike know. You’ll be going as well, right?”

Levi scoffs. “Of course I am, what do you think I am, stupid?”

Hanji smiles a little. “I know you’d do anything for (Y/n), you’re impatient to see her but try not to rush things.”

“I know that.” His reply was curt, turning so his back faces Hanji.

Just a little longer and finally this nightmare would be over.

~~~

“Is the food not to your liking?” Erwin questions, watching how you poke your food with a fork.

“O-Oh no, the food is fine!” You were quick to say. “I have a few things on my mind, that’s all.” you mentally scold yourself for your actions. You were a Queen dammit, you have to hold yourself high, especially in front of Erwin.

“Care to share?” He tilts his head to the side.

“Well, I was just wondering about the state of things. Our alliance, Zeke…,”

“Ah yes, it’s quite hard to ignore it, isn’t it? Zeke has already started moving his soldiers.”

You perk up at the information. “He is moving fast, but in any case the soldiers from Maria will lend you aid.” That means Levi will be coming, your spirits lifting.

“Indeed.” He takes a moment to sigh. “Zeke is an interesting man to say the least, just like Levi. I wonder, what Levi really is like. If circumstances were different I’d be happy to learn more about him.”

The conversation took a turn that you weren’t expecting, but in a way you did. Lately, Erwin has been bringing up Levi more and more. You were careful not to reveal too much whenever he asks questions about his traits. Even if Erwin was kind, you couldn’t trust him fully. Why does he have so much interest in Levi anyway?

“When Levi comes I wonder, how our first interactions would be like.” Erwin says thoughtfully.

~~~

The ride to Erwin’s castle was going smoothly, but it was taking much longer than Levi anticipated.

“We’ll get there in time Levi.” Mike, captain of the royal guard, says as he brings his horse next to his. Levi huffs, turning his head. “You don’t need to tell me that.”

Mike smiles a little, chuckling under his breath. “The impatience is clear in your eyes.”

“Shut up. The sooner we get our troops over there, the sooner we can head back.” his voice drops. “(Y/N) can come home.”

The smile that was on his face vanishes, replaced by a serious expression. “You don’t have to worry, we will get her back. Me and the rest of our soldiers will be right by you. Besides, the Queen can hold her own ground.”

His lips twitch at the last statement. Truer words never been said. While you were kind and had a bubbly aura, that can change in a split second. Never afraid to speak your mind, your words can cut deep if they were your intentions. One of the many things he loves about you.

All of a sudden soldiers begin to appear from the bushes, weapons drawn and charging at them.

“Fight back!” Mike yells out, unsheathing his sword. As far as Levi could tell, these soldiers were from Marley, but how the hell were they in front of them? He thought he had eyes on the Marley troops but it appears some managed to get by without raising alarm. An ambush to stop him huh? How foolish.

“Out of my way if you want to live,” Levi growls, his sword glinting in the light. A huge waste of time that’s what this was. These damn soldiers were preventing him from getting you. The Marley soldiers don’t falter, the sound of metal clashing together rising in the air as they engage in battle with his soldiers.

They made their choice, he made his. Without any mercy Levi cuts down the ones that were in his way, pulling ahead of his soldiers.

“Levi, wait!” Mike calls out to him but he was too far gone. Levi had only one goal in mind, and that was getting you back home. Nothing else mattered but you.

~~~

For some reason you felt sick with apprehension. The air in the castle was somber, causing your gut to twist in an awful way. Something is going to happen, what you don’t know.

“You are asked to come to the throne room.” A servant says from outside the door.

Questions swirl in your mind as you make your way to the throne room. Entering, you were faced with a tense atmosphere and Erwin on his throne. It was only him and yet, the pressure was intense.

“Come here.” Erwin says, leaning back against his throne.

You do as he says, kneeling down on the ground in front of the little steps that lead up to him. The sound of your heart rings loud in your ears but you remain calm and collected on the outside.

“I’m sure you’ve heard that Levi is on his way with his soldiers.”

“Yes I have.” you nod, your heart rejoicing at the news.

He smiles at you, but something was off about it. Or were his smiles always like this and you just didn’t notice in the first place? You don’t know him well enough to say, only basing your assumptions on how he presented himself.

But looks can be deceiving.

“I do wonder…is your husband coming to me or just making it seem like it so he can go to Zeke’s kingdom?” Erwin questions.

“W-What?” you manage to utter, completely off guard by his words.

Rising from his seat he descends the steps until he stands right in front of you. It’s now you noticed that he had his sword with him. Your eyes widen when he takes the weapon out, placing the blade right by your neck, the cool metal a contrast to your warm skin.

Blood running cold you choke on your breath, gazing up at him. The smile was still present, like Erwin enjoyed the fact that he towered over you, having all the power in his hands. “What do you think?”

Your mind scrambles to find an answer but you were too frazzled by the situation. Heart spiraling out of control, the blood pounding in your ears. The tense atmosphere was unbearable, like you were suffocating.

_Calm down, you can’t let him get to you. The fate of the people of Maria rest in my hands._

With that in mind you look at Erwin. “I am the Queen of Kingdom Maria, Levi’s wife. I have my full trust in him that he will come, but if you do not believe me that is fine. If you have any grievances against Levi, I will gladly take his punishment in his place. If he decided to ally with Marley instead, it is because he determined that he has no need for me.” you say with a strong, clear voice.

“That is true. So if that happens, what do you intend to do?” Erwin tilts his head, intrigued to know.

“Then I accept the consequences that befall me.” there was no hesitation in your tone. Erwin studies your face closely, opening his mouth to say something when door opens.

“My King, I’m sorry we tried stopping him but he just waltz in and-”

“Sorry for the late appearance.”

There at the doorway was the man you wanted to see, the man you loved with all your heart. Levi. From the way he looks a bit dirty and huffing a bit, it looks like he had a little skirmish on the way. Regardless, he was here now. You wanted to call out to him but words wouldn’t come out. Instead, you smile at him as your way of saying how happy you were.

“(Y/N)…,” he breathes out, his eyes widening when he takes it all in. You on the ground, Erwin’s sword right by your neck. A flash of anger flickers in his grey hues but he knows he can’t act on it, not in this situation where one wrong move could end everything horribly. It could mean losing you and he can’t, he just can’t let that happen.

Striding over to where you kneel he pulls you behind while when he kneels, the blade resting against his neck. Just what was he doing!? You’ve never thought you’d see the day that you’d see him be under someone.

“I am the King of Maria. I have brought our soldiers to you but I give my apologies for the fact that we were late.”

“You made us wait a while, didn’t you?”

“I did not come here to give excuses.” Levi looks Erwin dead in the eye. “If your price is my life, then so be it.”

“Levi…,” you trail off, astonished.

The smile on Erwin’s face does not falter, but you spot a subtle change. A slight movement of his brows, enough to tell me that he was not expecting this from Levi.

“You’ve come prepared to be killed by me?

“Yes.”

Erwin ponders for a moment. “If I were to kill you, what do you think would become of Kingdom Maria without their King?”

Levi was quick to answer. “Even if I am gone the strength of my soldiers and people remain. Not only that…,” he pauses to look over his shoulder, eyes showing softness for a brief moment. For you. “(Y/N) will lead the Kingdom. I have full faith in her abilities to take care of our people and have our Kingdom prosper under her rule.”

Your heart constricts painfully. You were happy to hear he has faith in you…but you wanted to rule by him as his Queen. To be by his side till the very end. To do everything…together.

“Taking the place of your Queen, do you not fear death?”

“Death is nothing to me when my Queen is involved,” Levi replies flatly. “I hold no fear if my death protects her.”

It seems as though Erwin contemplates his answer. The tension in the air thickens until it was broken by Erwin’s chuckles, so surprising that you and Levi exchange a glance. “You love her that dearly, I am moved. Same with your love for Levi.” He jerks his chin towards you. He returns his sword back into his scabbard.

“You’re…sparing us?” you say in disbelief after what transpired.

“I am no intention in taking your lives. Not only have you lend us your aid…,” this time around, there’s no mistaking the smile on his face was genuine. “You were right (Y/N), you two have a stronger bond than anything. I never realized just how much you two were willing to put on the line for each other.”

Warmth and relief bubbles inside you, resting a hand over your heart. It was done, it was all over. “Thank you Erwin.” Levi repeats your words, just as relieved as you are. Both of you come to stand on your hand, Levi’s hand slipping into yours to give a hard squeeze.

“I’ve heard all about how courageous and strong you are Levi, but seeing (Y/n) with my own two eyes and getting to know her, she is just the same. She honored you and Maria well. She is special.”

You couldn’t help but feel bashful at his words, your eyes darting around. On the other hand Levi gives a pointed look. “That much is obvious, she’s the only one fit to rule by my side.”

Despite everything that happened, you never felt happier in all you life.

~~~

Erwin was generous enough to provide a room for you and Levi to stay in for the night until your departure for tomorrow morning. The second you to enter the room Levi crushes you to his body, one arm coiled around the waist while his other hand holds your head against his chest. The feeling of his arms around you along with his comforting warmth and scent was enough to set your heart free from the grip of loneliness You were free at last, here with Levi.

“I am so fucking sorry to it took me this long, making you wait for me in this place…,” he whispers hoarsely in your ear. You shake your head, hugging him fiercely. “I told you I would wait for you and you came for me Levi.”

Pulling back he cradles your face, looking deep into your eyes. “What a strong woman I have, holding her own ground here.” the ends up of his lips twitch, his eyes soft.

You crack a smile, holding his wrist. “I may be strong on my own, but I’m much stronger when I’m with you.” tears begin to sting your eyes. Holding it for so long the dam finally bursts, rivers cascading down your cheeks. “Oh Levi…Levi…,” all you can say was his name in desperation, his name that fills you with so much love, repairing your shattered heart.

“I’m right here,” he mumbles against your skin, kissing every droplet on your cheeks. Bringing you to the bed he lies down with you, keeping you close. His hands run up and down your body gently.

“Hold me Levi, please.” he heeds your plea, locking you against his body. “That good?” he mumbles into your hair.

“Tighter.”

He holds you so tight it was almost to the point you couldn’t breath but you didn’t care. You didn’t need air at the moment, you needed Levi. This way you both could reassure yourself that you both were together at last. The way he strokes your hair and back soothes you. Soon you fall asleep in his arms, exhausted to the bone. Levi studies you closely, watching the way your chest rises and falls, your lips slightly part, fingers curled into the fabric of his clothes. His beloved sleeping next to him, safe and sound.

A shaky breath escapes him, curling around you even further as if he was a barrier to protect you from the horrors of the world.

“I will never let us be separated again, ever.”

~~~

With the combined soldiers of the Maria and Rise Kingdoms, the Marley given up quick, the battle ending without bloodshed. It was a relief to hear that there would not be an all out war but it appears that people were even more relieved that their Queen returned.

“It’s so good to have you back My Queen!”

“Please rest and take care of yourself!”

“Welcome back My Queen!”

You smile, moved by your people’s words as you walk through the halls with Levi. The people you pass by offer their smiles and warm words. It felt so good to be back. Peace has returned once more in the lands, the happy air present in the castle.

“Hanji, Mike!” You beam when you see those tow approaching you. “Oh it’s so good to see you both!”

“Likewise, it wasn’t the same without you.” Mike nods.

“More like Levi wasn’t the same without you.” Hanji adds.

“Shut it,” Levi scowls.

You chuckle, your heart warm. Ah, you missed this, missed them and everyone else. “It’s good to be back where I belong.”

“Now that you’re back, think you can soothe the grumpy King?” Mike wiggles his eyebrows.

“Only you can do that (y/n), it seems like you have the magical touch.” A mischievous glint was in Hanji’s eyes. The suggestive tone in both their words didn’t go pass you or Levi, the latter not amused.

“Woah Levi!” Levi drags you away from the pair, heading in the direction of the chambers.

“Tch, l’m not going to stand around and listen to their nonsense when I have better things to do,” Levi grumbles. “They’re both a pain in my ass.”

It was easy to see through him. A smile blooms on your face. “You say that, but they’re important to you. Not just as your head advisor or captain of the royal guard, but friends you can trust and depend on.”

“You would rather speak for me now?” he throws a look over your shoulder.

“Let’s be honest Levi, sometimes people have I hard time understand you. I have to decipher what you say-mmph!”

When you two were inside your chambers Levi wastes no time in kissing you, swallowing your words. So caught off guard you cling to him for stability. Deeply, passionately, that’s how he kisses you. Levi hungers for you, kissing you until your lungs nearly burst from the lack off oxygen. You take huge gulps of air after he parts, mind hazy from the intensity of his actions.

“What…was that …all about?” you huff.

“What, I can’t kiss you?” he tilts his head to the side, aiming to tease.

“That’s not what I meant Levi,” you shoot a look. He merely sighs, dropping his head on your shoulder, nuzzling your throat. “It’s been so long…I just have the urge to…,” he trails off.

You soften your eyes in understanding, tangling your fingers into his raven locks. “I understand Levi-oh!”

In a flash he picks you up and deposits you on the bed, hovering above you. His gaze was tender as he looks down at you, like you were the most beautiful jewel in his treasury. Something he must protect and treasure with all his life.

“Is it wrong of me to just want you? To only focus on my Queen?”

You smile, radiant as the sun. “I only want to be at the center of your attention.”

Leaning down he nips at your throat, growling against you. “Careful what you wish for because you’re not leaving my sights, ever.”

“That’s exactly what I want Levi” you say with no hesitation.

To be with your King, there’s nothing else you need in the world but him.


End file.
